Lost In Paradise
by itskidrauhl
Summary: "Y fue ahí donde él se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo, ella lo siguió amando, incluso hasta el último segundo de su vida. Y ya no escuchó nada, ni la risa macabra de Madara ni los gritos de satisfacción de Obito que decía que Naruto no había aguantado y había muerto. Él estaba solo, y perdido en el paraíso". One-shot. Sasusaku month.


**.**

**.**

**Lost In Paradise**

_Capítulo Único._

_SSM #3 Watching._

**_._**

**_._**

_**He estado creyendo en algo tan lejano.**_

_**Como si yo fuera humano.**_

_Voy a convertir sus risas en gritos de angustia._

Había dicho. Y ahí estaba, frente a sus ojos.

Cada paso que daba era ver _nada_, todo lo que veía era cenizas, escombros, **destrucción.**

_Destrucción que tú querías provocar, Sasuke._

Había una pequeña voz que le murmuraba cerca del oído, pero no había nadie. Los únicos que estaban eran los impotentes miembros de su equipo _Taka _que no decían ninguna palabra, paró su paso, mirándolos de reojo, Juugo miraba con desconcierto a su alrededor, y a su vez, Suigetsu, estaba petrificado mirando como algunos aldeanos ardían vivos a lo lejos.

Fue todo tan rápido, el maldito Madara junto a Obito se habían adelantado a sus planes, prácticamente se habían olvidado de ellos. Le había mandado a hacer una estúpida misión muchísimo lejos de allí, luego de horas, una invocación de Obito llegó, diciéndoles que tenía una _sorpresita_ para él.

Y les dio la ubicación, todos pensaron que era un montón de nada, y ese nada, era la antigua aldea destruida.

_**Y he estado negando esta sensación de desesperanza en mí... en mí.**_

Podía escuchar los gritos, los gritos de los aldeanos moribundos pidiendo ayuda, rogando que alguien los salvara. Siguió caminando, ignorando toda esa muchedumbre de puros cuerpos humanos. Con la mente en frío, siguió adelante mientras que los otros dos integrantes de _Taka_ lo seguían.

Su Sharingan observaba todo alrededor, no le importaba, se lo merecían. Fue un lástima que él no estuviera ahí desde el principio para contribuir y ver como de a poco, todo decaía. Arreglaría cuentas con Madara y Obito, luego.

Siguió caminando y pudo ver varios cuerpos que se le hicieron conocidos.

Rock Lee, Neji Hyüga, su compañera de equipo, la de los dos moños que nunca le importó conocer ni supo el nombre. Los cuerpos inertes de el genio Nara, de Akimichi y la Yamanaka... a la izquierda de ellos, divisó los cuerpos de Kiba Inuzuka junto a su perro Akamaru y el chico del clan Aburame no estaba tan lejos.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, pasando por encima de ellos, sin importancia, como si fueran hormigas que había que pisar. Juugo y Suigetsu se mantenían al margen de la situación, el ninja de la niebla sabía que esos eran los ex compañeros de Sasuke pero tampoco pensó que lo tomaría con tanta naturalidad... ni siquiera hubo un gesto de desagrado. La mirada de Sasuke era fría como hielo y esos ojos rojos estaban con tanta sed de venganza que eran imparables.

— Al menos, ya sabemos donde está Karin — susurró Suigetsu imperceptiblemente mientras observaba a lo lejos el cuerpo de su compañera.

Sasuke no dijo nada. No le importaba. Cuando formó Taka, ellos mismos sabían que eran solo una herramienta para llevar a cabo la venganza de su lider...

Siguieron caminando hasta que logró divisar la silueta de Madara... pero no estaba solo.

El Uchiha logró ver un hombre de cabello gris tirada en el suelo. Camino unos pasos y vio al cuerpo inerte de Kakashi quien tenía un gran agujero en el estómago

_— Hmmm... Cómo puedo decir esto... Mi primera impresión de este grupo es... Son una panda de idiotas._

_._

_— Está bien. Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, mi edad no les importa, mi pasatiempo tampoco, muy pocas cosas me gustan y varias me desagrada, sobre mis sueños la verdad no quiero decírselos._

_Naruto y Sakura lo miraron incrédulos mientras un irritado Sasuke rodaba los ojos._

_._

_— Lo siento, es que me he perdido en el sendero de la vida._

_._

_— Aquellos ninjas que no cumplen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que escoria._

Parpadeó varias veces, para después mirar lo que tenía enfrente.

Madara se dio la vuelta al ver su sobrino y cuando lo miró se le dibujo una sonrisa sádica en el rostro. Vio muerta a la bastarda Hyuga y luego al lado, vio a Obito haciendo unos jutsus, completamente concentrado... _la extracción del kyuubi. _Alcanzó a ver a Naruto—su amigo, su compañero, su hermano—, levitando, inconsciente y probablemente en unos minutos, _muerto._

_— Bueno, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, tengo doce años, mi pasatiempo es comer Ramen, lo que más me gusta es el Ramen y odio los tres minutos que tengo que esperar para qué esté listo, y mi sueño es ser Hokage._

.

_— Yo pensé que nunca tendría un vínculo real con nadie... hasta que conocí a gente como tú e Iruka-sensei... sabía que siempre estabas solo... me sentí mejor al saber que había alguien como yo... quería pasar a saludarte... simplemente me hizo feliz... pero no podía... estaba celoso de lo fuerte que eras... por lo que te convertí en mi rival... yo quería ser igual que tú... empecé como nada más que... finalmente hice un lazo. Fuimos en misiones como el Equipo Kakashi y te perseguí... con ganas de ser tan fuerte, tan genial... ¡Estoy muy feliz de conocerte!_

_._

_— ¿Cómo alguien puede ser Hokage si no puede salvar a sus verdaderos amigos?_

_._

_— ¡Porque soy tu amigo 'ttebayo!_

— Oh Sasuke, haz llegado justo a tiempo.

Miró de reojo al cuerpo inerte de Kakashi quien tenía un gran agujero en el estómago. Parpadeó varias veces, para después mirar lo que tenía enfrente.

Estaba_ ella. _De rodillas. Respirando agitadamente, mirando al suelo, su cuerpo en pésimo estado,... cortaduras por todos lados, contusiones, quebraduras.

_**Todas las promesas que hice, solo para defraudarte.**_

_**Tú me creíste, pero las rompí**_

Frunció el ceño, ¿qué hacía _aún_ viva?

— Estaba hablando aquí, con mi linda amiga, Haruno Sakura. Le decía que dio una ardua batalla, nada fácil de derrotar eh... — decía Madara con cierta diversión.

Sasuke se mostró imperceptible, no dijo una palabra. Suigetsu se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y Juugo solo cerraba los ojos, como si fuese una pesadilla.

Madara se agachó a la altura de la kunoichi y la tomó de la barbilla. Y Sasuke la miró, miró sus ojos cansados, con impotencia, tristes.

**_No me queda nada_**

**_Hemos estado cayendo durante todo este tiempo_**

— Podrías reconsiderar mi oferta — siguió hablando — Únete a mí, sin dudas necesitaré de tus habilidades. Además ya no te queda nada. ¿Qué mejor que tener a la mejor ninja médico entre mis filas? ¿Qué dices, eh, Sakura-_chan_?

El labio inferior de la chica temblaba, no iba a llorar, no enfrente de ellos, no enfrente de _él. — _An-antes de estar de tu lado, prefiero la peor cruel de las muertes, hijo de puta.

Madara se echó a reír, luego miró a Sasuke. — Adoro a esta chica.

Y al mismo tiempo miró hacía Sakura propinándole una bofetada y que ella cayera acostada fuertemente al suelo largando un quejido de dolor.

— Pero también eres bastante maleducada, ¿la Quinta no te enseñó que no debes decir malas palabras?

Volvió a reír, fuertemente. — ¿Cómo vas con eso, Obito? — le gritó.

— Ya casi finalizando...— dijo el otro mientras seguía en lo suyo.

— ¿Es genial, verdad Sasuke? Ya casi cumplimos nuestra venganza — le preguntó Madara a su sobrino quien se encontraba ausente.

Al Uchiha menor le parecía irreal esta situación. Se pasó toda la vida ansiando esto y ahora lo tiene enfrente de sus ojos. Finalmente vengaría a su hermano, a su madre, a su padre, y todos los Uchihas. Limpiaría su nombre.

Y por otro lado, Naruto y Sakura desaparecerían de la faz de la tierra, los lazos que le recordaban que en muy fondo de su corazón tenía solo un ápice de salvación. Y él podría vivir en paz.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se asomó en la cara de Sasuke. _Ya tenía el cielo rozándole las manos._

**_Y ahora estoy perdido en el paraíso._**

Y de repente, la pelirrosa comenzó a reír llamando la atención de los presentes.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — habló Suigetsu por primera vez, pero no había una pizca de burla en la pregunta. A él le gustaba matar, pero no a _esa clase de personas. _A él le gustaba combatir y matar enemigos,... pero esas personas_ no eran sus enemigos. _Era pura y mera obligación que estaba allí, al igual que Juugo. Podría haberse ido, pero él había aceptado desde el principio. Y mantendría su palabra.

Ella miraba el cielo, que comenzaba a tornarse gris y dando por hecho que estaba a punto de llover. Y reía. Haruno Sakura reía. — U-un amigo me enseñó q-que una s-sonrisa es la me-mejor forma de afrontar la situaciones di-difíciles...

La chica de ojos jade no quiso mover la cabeza a su lado derecho para encontrar el cuerpo inerte de Sai.

_**Por mucho que me gusta lo mejor no existe**_

_**Todavía no...**_

_**Y por mucho que me gusta sentir que pertenezco aquí...**_

Y tampoco miraría hacía su lado izquierdo porque vería la cara de desprecio de Sasuke. No lo aguantaría.

_**Estoy tan asustada como tú**_

— Solo unos minutos y terminaré con esto — se escuchó la voz de Obito.

— Perfecto — sentenció Madara dando unos pasos atrás al igual que Suigetsu y Juugo — Sasuke... ¿te gustaría dar el golpe final?

El Uchiha lo miró con confusión y luego entendió lo que significaba. _Tenía que..._

— Oh vamos, Sasuke-_kun _— lo animó Sakura sin mirarlo, ella solo miraba el cielo, mientras que comenzaba a toser sangre, las heridas comenzaban a pasarle factura — E-eres un asesino profesional, ha-haz tu tra-trabajo.

Ella comenzó a levantarse, tambaleante, y una vez que lo hizo, le costaba mantenerse despierta... sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse en cualquier momento para ya abandonar este mundo. Se dio la vuelta casi sin fuerzas, ante la mirada de todos, y lo vio a Naruto... apagándose lentamente y a la pobre Hinata que murió defendiéndolo. Se sentía con impotencia, pero a la vez con un sentimiento de miedo, ¿habría vida después de la muerte? ¿reencarnaría en otra persona y no se acordaría de su vida anterior? Ojala fuese así. Ella de verdad esperaba que en su otra vida, ella fuese _feliz_.

Y por primera vez, posó la mirada en Sasuke, y vio sus ojos rojos. No había ni un ápice del Sasuke-kun que ella conocía, había muerto y ella se llevaría ese recuerdo con ella.

_**No me queda nada**_  
_**Y todo lo que siento es este cruel querer**_

La mano derecha de él se iluminó, iba a matarla con un _chidori _y claro, Sasuke Uchiha jamás se atrevería a manchar su katana de sangre sucia de su ex compañera de equipo. Madara—quien sonreía divertido— y los otros dos estaban lo suficientemente lejos para ver la escena de mejor manera.

— ¿M-me complacerías u-un último de-deseo an-antes de morir?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿a dónde iba todo esto?

— Habla.

— ¿Po-podrías vol-ver a t-tu color de an-antes, qui-quita el sha-sharingan?, si me ma-matas... qui-quiero que lo ha-hagas con los mis-mismos ojos con los que te co-conocí.

**Y un día no sentiremos mas este dolor**

No supo si sorprenderse o no con eso, pero Sasuke rodó los ojos y luego volvieron a su color original. _Ónices..._ esos eran los ojos de los que ella se había enamorado, esos ojos que acaparaban miedo, dolor, y venganza pero ella los amaba aún así. Una sonrisa surcó en los labios de la kunoichi. Y se quedaron así por unos segundos, ella mirándola embelesada, revolviendo recuerdos y asegurarse cuales se llevaría con ella. Porque en el mundo de Sakura, ellos ahora tenían doce años y no había un destino trágico para ellos.

_**Sombras de ti**_  
_**Porque ellos no me dejaran ir**_

Sasuke se perdió en esos ojos. _Ojos jade_.

Y recordó, su mente le recorrió una mala pasada, como había pasado con Kakashi y con Naruto... Sasuke revolvió el pasado.

**_Hemos estado cayendo durante todo este tiempo_**

_— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿¡Estás bien!? _

**_._**

_— ¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor!_

**_._**

— _Tú fuiste el que me hablo de el dolor y la soledad... ahora mismo estoy sintiendo ese dolor... tengo amigos y familia, pero sin ti en mi vida...¡Seria lo mismo que estar sola!_

**_._**

_— Yo... ¡te amo tanto...! No puedo soportarlo... si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos...seguro que no te arrepentirías, viviríamos felices cada día, finalmente encontraríamos la felicidad...¡haría cualquier cosa por ti!... así que... ¡por favor, quédate, te lo ruego! Cualquier cosa que me pidas, lo haría... Mataría por ti... por favor, quédate conmigo...y si no puede ser...llévame contigo a donde vayas._

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron enormemente cuando de un rápido movimiento la mano de Sasuke atravesaba su pecho.

— Te a-amo... — murmuró antes de Sasuke viese como sus ojos se apagasen para siempre, esos ojos que siempre lo miraron con alegría, a veces con dolor, otras veces con lágrimas,... ya no se abrirían. El recuerdo de como ella lo miraba a él solo quedaría en la memoria de él y en el fondo de su inutilizable corazón

Un nuedo se le formó en la gargante, y algo en el interior de él se quebró. Y fue ahí donde él se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo, ella lo siguió amando, incluso hasta el último segundo de su vida. Y ya no escuchó nada, ni la risa macabra de Madara ni los gritos de satisfacción de Obito que decía que Naruto no había aguantado y había muerto.

Porque el dolor que sentía ahora no era nada comparado con el de antes, era el triple de pesado. Era una declaración, que **él estaba solo.**

_**Solo, y perdido en el paraíso.**_


End file.
